


Against Odds

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Against Odds<br/>Author: Trialia<br/>Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)<br/>Rating: K+<br/>Word Count: 114<br/>Spoilers: N/A<br/>Beta: Naomi (missfoxie)<br/>Summary: A conversation about their next step. Written for Justine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Against Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Against Odds  
> Author: Trialia  
> Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
> Rating: K+  
> Word Count: 114  
> Spoilers: N/A  
> Beta: Naomi (missfoxie)  
> Summary: A conversation about their next step. Written for Justine.

Title: Against Odds  
Author: Trialia  
Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 114  
Spoilers: N/A  
Beta: Naomi (missfoxie)  
Summary: A conversation about their next step. Written for Justine.

xxx

"You don't think they'll go for it." Accusing.

"I didn't say that."

"But it's what you meant. I know you."

"Look-- it doesn't matter if they do or not. I want this, and I know you do."

An uncertain murmur. "I -- really? You'd do that? You'd still...?"

"Frak them. I _want_ this." Eyes intent, meeting, communicating calm assurance and determination.

A dry little half-sob. "_Oh..._"

"Hey... shhh. It's okay. It'll be fine." Warm arms around bare shoulders, fingers spreading over skin.

A watery smile, brighter than the sun, and a whispered affirmation.

"I love you."

"Love you too," softly returned. They settle back into bed, with no more words: no more are needed.

_-fin_


End file.
